·: Tнε Pεяfεcт Mαη…
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: · No hay hombre cómo él... simplemente es perfecto. Casi...


x

**Título: **The Perfect man.

Autor_a_:** Kanna Uchiha. **(oωo)

**¿De qué va? **_The Man Perfect, _habla sobre un hombre perfecto. Bueno… quizá no tanto.

**Advertencias:** Está un poco fuerte… creo oωò

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _Lo único que es original mío, es ésta, el resto de mis historias, y los personajes occ de estas. _nωn

**Nota de Kanna: **Dios… este es mi primer fic de este género y en primera persona (Al menos la primera parte)… espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones nωn

x.

* * *

**The Perfect Man.**

**_Capítulo I._**

* * *

x.

_**Miro**_ los dígitos de mi reloj, 4:30 AM… no puedo dormir… no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

¿Que quién es él?… pues él… él es mi amor.

Si ustedes tuviesen un hombre cómo el mío, les aseguro estarían igual que yo en este momento…

Él lo tiene todo… apariencia, inteligencia y personalidad, lo que hace de él, simplemente _un hombre perfecto_. Un hombre que sólo existiría en sueños, pero… yo tengo la dicha de tenerlo. Aquí, conmigo.

¿Cómo es él? Pues… es muy lindo, muy atento y detallista… sobre todo generoso, siempre tiene obsequios hermosos para mí.

Cuando voy a su lado… soy la única mujer que existe para él, no hay nadie más, no existe nadie más cuando estamos juntos, sólo importa él, sólo importo yo.

Es un poco arrogante y algo altanero, muy agresivo para los negocios, y a eso se debe la grandeza de su empresa en tan poco tiempo, quizá eso, y su vanidad, es lo que llama la atención de todas las mujeres. Sí, eso debe ser, su insolencia sumada a su complexión física natural, que despierta el deseo en cualquier mujer… Dios, el rubor ya se ha subido a mis mejillas.

Es alto, delgado y… posee una musculatura perfectamente bien proporcionada para su esbelto cuerpo atlético… su piel es pálida, y da una apariencia de pureza única, que contrasta bien con sus ojos oscuros, llenos de astucia, y su suave cabello, que recubre dócilmente sus pómulos, te incita a querer apartarlo de su hermoso rostro, para poder contemplar por completo sus bonitas y escasas sonrisas.

Siempre me hace temblar con sólo mirarme a los ojos, y, sus caricias… sus caricias me llevan al mismo cielo… sus besos son… bueno, sus besos son… Dios, no hablaré sobre sus besos o tendré que llamarlo ahora mismo para que venga… ese rubor… últimamente me asalta demasiado al pensar en él…

¿Qué horas son? 5:00 AM… me recuestó en mi cama de nuevo y cierro los ojos, tengo que ponerme de pie en tres horas para arreglarme e ir a la oficina… dónde seguramente lo veré…

Suspiro hondamente… cuánto lo amo… cuánto me ama… Dios… si tan sólo fueras soltero.

-

Un familiar sonido capta mi atención, es el timbre de mi puerta… sonrío, sé bien de quién se trata… me pongo rápidamente de pie y corro hacia la puerta. La abro y… me encuentro contigo… parado ahí, con tu mano aun sobre el timbre, dispuesto a llamar de nuevo…

"¿Te saqué de la cama?" Me preguntas, cómo si no fuera obvio por mi pijama aun puesta.

"Sí…" te respondo, sonriendo "Tendrás que meterme de nuevo en ella" te insinuó.

"A eso he venido" _aceptas_… aunque jamás me ha costado mucho trabajo convencerte… te sonrío ampliamente y me cuelgo de tu cuello, me devuelves el abrazo y besas una de mis sienes, lo que tienes a tu alcance.

Te tomo de la mano y te hago entrar… está haciendo frío. En cuanto giró el pomo de la puerta, la cierro y… te ataco con un beso, tenía tantos deseos de verte. Me correspondes de la misma manera… sé que deseabas verme.

Te tomo de nuevo por la mano y te halo despacio hasta mi habitación, cuando llegamos me vuelvo y te miro… estás sonriendo y aflojando tu corbata… sabes para lo que te he traído hasta aquí.

Ansioso… cómo siempre, me quitas la blusita y short, únicas piezas que conforman mi pijama y recorres todo lo que puedes de mi cuerpo con tus manos y labios… yo, me tomo mi tiempo, deleitándome al quitarte la ropa… el saco, la camisa… gozo al abrir cada botón de tu camisa.

Te despojo de la camiseta y… dejo totalmente desnudo tu pecho, lo acaricio con las yemas de mis dedos, de arriba a bajo, beso parte de tu pecho y, subo a tu cuello… tú te limitas a suspirar al notas mis manos recorriendo tu entrepierna, para seguidamente desabotonar tu pantalón y bajar la cremallera. Tu pantalón cae al piso y… tus boxer lo siguen…

No sé cómo llegamos a la cama… me haces delirar de tal manera que pierdo la razón de mi misma. Estoy sobre ti… besando tu cuello, acariciando tus costados, tomas mi rostro con tus manos y buscas mis labios, bajas tus manos a mis caderas y levantando ligeramente las tuyas, rosas tu sexo contra el mío, permitiéndome sentir tu erección completamente.

Bajo de nuevo a tu pecho y lo beso despacio, acaricias mi espalda… beso tu abdomen y toco tus músculos ligera y provocadoramente marcados, bajo más y… suspiras al sentir que mi boca ha capturado tu miembro, suspiras de nuevo y acaricias mi cabello con una de tus manos… comienzo a besarlo cómo sé te gusta… también a mí me encanta hacerlo… porque sé que sólo eres mío, porque sé que sólo me das _esto_ a mí… a pesar de que… vives junto a ella.

Has comenzado a respirar de manera ansiosa, excitada… tu piel se eriza, sé lo que viene a continuación… apoyas tu mano contra mi cabeza y un cálido liquido se derrama en mi boca, un sonoro suspiro se te escapa… espero a que termines por completo y me levanto delicadamente… cuidando de no derramar tu esencia de mi boca.

Te miró y… aun respiras de esa manera, bebo tu semen frente a ti y tú sonríes… me halas hacia ti y me besas en los labios… un momento después, no sé cómo es que las cosas se han volteado… estoy recostada donde estabas tú antes… y tú, estás besando mi entre pierna… un orgasmo me recorre por tercera vez… sólo has estado un momento ahí y… ya me has llevado al cielo tres veces, con tu lengua, tus manos… Dios, me conoces tan bien… cuando notas que mi cuerpo se relaja te levantas y marcas un camino de besos, desde mi vientre hasta mi cuello, después besas mis labios, me rió y me volteó a otro lugar… te sonríes "A mí me encanta" susurras en mi oído, después lo besas… sí, a mí también me encanta _tu_ sabor… pero no quiero probar el propio.

Besas mi cuello y rosas de nuevo tu erección contra mi sexo… Dios, ya te has repuesto… entras en mí sin avisarme, provocando que yo entierre mis uñas en tus hombros… _deliberadamente_… no me reprochas nada… ¿Qué importa si te las ven?… _¿Qué importa si te ven marcas de que has estado conmigo de nuevo?…_ sólo eres mío… lo sé… _ella también lo sabe_.

Te sacudes por última vez y mi cuerpo se estremece al notar que estás terminando de nuevo… _dentro de mí_… no me importa si trae consecuencias, no me importa nada, porque sé que pasaras tu vida a mi lado… lo sé y lo sabes… ella también lo sabe.

Te tumbas sobre mí… cansado… te pido que te bajes de mi cuerpo, no quieres hacerlo, te convenzo diciendo que tengo frío… cubro nuestros cuerpos con las sábanas… y me recuesto sobre tu pecho. Pero me es imposible mantenerme quieta a tu lado… sólo un momento más tarde, estoy besando tus labios y agitando mi cadera buscando llevarnos a ambos al clímax nuevamente. Tú, tienes una mano sobre mi nuca, profundizando nuestro beso y con la otra acaricias mi espalda. Sucede, he terminado, pero tú, aun quieres más, sé lo que quieres, lo hago cómo a ti te gusta y en un momento te hago eyacular.

Dios, amo hacerlo, _me encanta saberme la mujer que te satisface_, me encanta saber que soy _la única_ mujer que te tiene _el gusto medido_ y que sabe bien cómo saciarte.

Me besas en los labios… tu respiración es entrecortada… la mía, es exhausta.

Me recuesto sobre ti y tú me acaricias tiernamente… deben pasar ya las 6 de la mañana…

-

Despierto… aun estás debajo de mí… "Buen día, amor" me saludas con una sonrisa amena. Dios, me he quedado dormida… ¿8:30 AM? Sin duda tus brazos son la mejor cuna.

Me pongo de pie y te beso en los labios "Me voy a bañar" te digo y corro a la ducha… en una hora y media entraré a trabajar, aun tengo que arreglarme y desayunar.

Te escucho reír "¿Tu jefe te molestará si llegas tarde?" Preguntas, irónico.

"Sí. Es un ogro" te respondo, asomando medio cuerpo del tocador… tú, aun estás recostado _en mi cama_. Sonríes frunciendo el ceño… por Dios, _si tú eres mi jefe_.

Abro los grifos de la ducha y cuando voy a entrar, siento tus manos capturar poco a poco mi cintura… "Déjalo colgado con el trabajo…" me dices "Después de todo… escuché que hoy no va…" añades… sonrío y te abrazo.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" te pregunto, no es común que ambos faltemos a la oficina… bueno, al menos, siempre falta uno y el otro sale después _para evitar habladurías_.

"Aquí…" me dices… "Quiero pasar el día contigo, amor" tus palabras… sabes qué es lo que quiero escuchar… me complaces.

Te halo a la ducha conmigo… comenzamos a jugar dentro.

-

Terminamos de desayunar y quito los platos de la mesa… te miro una vez más, estás bebiendo de tu taza… me miras "Me encanta cómo preparas el café" dices… sólo sonrío y me acerco a ti, me siento en tus piernas, sólo llevas _tu_ bata de baño puesta, ya tienes tus propias cosas en mi casa… yo también tengo puesta la mía.

Nos vamos a la sala y endientes la TV… pero el gusto no nos dura mucho, pronto estamos desnudos acariciando nuestros cuerpos sobre el sofá, yo, estoy de rodillas y de espaldas a ti, tú, besas mi espalda y acaricias suavemente mi cuerpo con las yemas de tus dedos, buscando relajarme… lo consigues y entras en mi cuerpo… no mucho tiempo después, me haces llegar… tú me sigues y muerdes suavemente mi cuello… me tumbo en el sofá, te tumbas sobre mí.

-

"¿Qué quieres comer, amor?" Te pregunto, mirando algunas tarjetas de menú.

"Comida china" me dices, ya sé que te encanta eso, no sé para qué lo pregunto.

Estamos en la sala, mirando TV mientras esperamos la comida, tú, sólo llevas tus boxers puestos, yo, me he puesto tu camisa, se me ve enorme y yo gozo con esto… me encanta ponerme tu ropa.

La comida se ha tardado un poco ya, pero no lo notamos, estamos conversando… me dices lo que piensas hacer a futuro, con tu empresa, con tu vida, aunque eso ya lo sé yo de memoria, lo hemos hablado muchas veces, pero no te cansas de decirlo… y a mí me deleita escucharlo. Me hablas un poco sobre tu familia y me preguntas por la mía, me platicas aquello que te ha estado quitando el sueño, me hablas un poco sobre los problemas por los que está pasando tu empresa, me informas que aun no desaparece el dolor de tu espalda, que te golpeaste ayer con un cuadro, que me compraste un disco y está en tu auto, y que el perro que compraste no es macho, cómo tú pensabas, si no hembra.

Y justo cuando te estoy sirviendo té y algunos dulces, tocan la puerta, buscas tu pantalón con la mirada en la alfombra, "En el cuarto" te digo, recordándote que _ahí te lo quité_… tomas tu billetera y te dispones a ir por nuestra comida, cuando abres la puerta, mi sangre se hiela… _Tu esposa_.

x.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

x.

**Sí**, yo sé que no he actualizado, pero… ¡es que deben entenderme! Tengo tres geniales historias pegadas en la cabeza para seguir con esto y no puedo decidirme. En serio, es la primera vez que me sucede esa situación. (Wrong Uchiha es distinto, ahí sólo falta elegir a alguno, la historia ya está hecha xD) Pero esto es diferente.

_**Y les aseguro que cualquiera de las tres historias que elijan no se van a arrepentir. Las tres, me en lo personal me parece, tienen buenos argumentos.**_

a) Si a esposa es **Karin**, ustedes saben, la arpía inhumana, (con la cual él se casó por circunstancias que ya les contaré si es que se deciden por ella), y es merecedora de que Sasuke le sea infiel y ella ni muerta lo deja.

b) Si es **Hinata**, oh ya saben… el pobre corderito inocente que… siempre guarda algo para ella.

c) **Ino**… la mejor amiga y esposa del amante (léase Sasuke)

Les pido su ayuda para aclararme esta situación… es importante. Habrán notado ya que estoy actualizando súper rápido… esto se debe a que tengo sólo este año para intentar "terminar" con… mi meta, son todas las historias que llevo por el momento, pero de no ser así, me gustaría darle fin a la gran mayoría… esto se debe a que para el próximo año, según se planea, tendré una vida muy diferente, y no sé si podré seguir escribiendo (Al menos para FF). Y de hacerlo… dudo que sea tan seguido cómo hasta ahora, que tengo incluso una hora o un poco más, para ello.

Por el momento, las votaciones se quedaron así:

**Karin: 36**

**Hinata: 15**

**Ino: 2**

Espero me puedan ayudar. (_Please, escriban el nombre de la chica que han elegido con mayúsculas_)

x.

_**Kanna Uchiha.**_


End file.
